The Greatest Poet
by irunmann
Summary: Guigue, the villain of Earthbound. He was hurt, physically and mentally, something happened. and he was killed, not physically, but mentally. His story is one of PAIN, DEATH, and LOVE.


The Greatest Poet…

A year, long past and almost forgotten. Yet almost not a year to remember. Let us first see what became before that day, on a distant planet, far from earth. Standing in the hot alien sun, a man of silver with muscle large stands in his fields with hoe in hand, looking upon his land with pride that he'd done well and his family shall be able to eat this summer. His wife called out too him with a tray and lemonade in her hands. Him, his children, his wife all sat in the shade of a small alien tree enjoying life, away from the big city and all the big corporations. That man's name is Guigue. He worked for years and years, cultivating his fields living a simple life. Until one day when the war broke out. Factions of two corporations fighting for money and power. Guigue was caught up in the fray. Guigue hurt by a PK soldier from one of the armies, his spinal cord and brain was damaged. He was crippled and was forced to stay in a wheel chair.

The war was over before it began with the tension fading like the fog of a summer's dawn. He was crippled and his family died in a bombing raid, he sat there in his shambles of a house, the only thing not damaged, was him. An aura of blue was circling his body as he was crying, the shield cracked and disappeared. He sat in shock. He realized a power greater than the weak PK force that the army's used, that power was PSI. A force unknown to him. Unknown to everyone. He left that place, wheeling himself throughout the countryside. Killing people with his new power to survive. He grew in power, so much so that everywhere he went an aura of immense PSI pressure surrounded him, those in range where compressed and died. He eventually learned to control his power as he went to the city. There he met a man on the street, selling his books of poems. Guigue bought one and read, reread, and poured over the book. He relized his true calling. He was not an instrument of death, but a poet. He sat in his home all day, composing poems to the greatest degree. His poems where loved so much, that he was named the greatest poet in existence. He was a literary genius. The times though did not favor him.

The world was rapidly decaying. He was among the many people chosen to survive on a spaceship to find a new planet. He left, but unbeknownst to him. His powers where a double edged sword. He was crippled and diseased. He was now forced to live in a moveable tank where he was bound. But in exchange, his powers grew, so massive he was made the leader of their colony, yet they wandered. They eventually reached a planet, known to us as earth. They abducted two people to see if they would respond to them well. Those two people were named George, And Mary. They where accepting as anyone would, they lived with Guigue for weeks, and the scientist George was always curious of Guigue's powers, he asked Guigue to write down all he knew of this for future generations. Through all of this, Mary fell in love with Guigue, and sang to him every night. Eventually, they had to leave, the goodbyes where excruciating. Guigue, after the couple was gone, went to his room, but he found the book he wrote was, gone. In his rage, he summoned up an attack that killed everyone in the ship other than himself. He now was the last of his kind, he had full control.

"I guess, it's time for my revenge, my time to show this world that this simple poet can kill. Yes I can." He said, wondering what would become of him after he was done. Thus what was done was done, Guigue abducted people to colonize a new world under his rule, and no one would stop him. Not a soul stood in his way, until one day. He felt an immense aura of phycic pressure climbing up the top of a mountain, the humans called that mountain Mt Itoi, and it was the place he kept the abductees. He knew that this would pose the greatest threat. When he reached the aura, he saw three human children, but when he looked in that one boy's face. His bright young face, that face with the black hair and red ball cap. He felt something, something he hadn't felt in a long time, something he had forgotten. The fight ensued, his powers where too much for the children, as he knew. But then, that boy started. Singing. A tune, he knew it, then the grey haired boy joined in, then that blonde, they sang it, it drove him mad, with, LOVE. He felt Mary standing next to him, he felt loved, he could not fight anymore, and he gave up. Guigue was beaten. He left the planet to the children. But before he left, he sensed something that might be what he needs. A young man, by the name of Ulyssius Minch, he had a dark aura. He was an evil man, so Guigue gave him the gift of simple PSI. He flew off as Minch grew powerful and rich, he had a wife, and they gave birth to Aloysius Minch, who lost all their money. They moved to a small town called Onett. Where HIS grandchild lived. Who developed PSI by himself. Unknown to him, Aloysius had no PSI, but his son, Pokey did. His mind was weak, but he was determined. He plotted with Guigue as Guigue was trading his mind for true power, the greatest poet was becoming what he never wanted to be, a monster, a killer, and he was. EVIL. Pokey sensed his mental unrest, so he took his capsule, and built around it the devil's machine, which contained and stabilized his most powerful weapon. Guigue, the devil's machine. Then Guigue had one mental thought, only when four young children walked into the room that contained the devil's machine. The picture of three men, George, who brought PSI to earth, Ninten, who mastered PK, the lowest form of PSI, and Ness, who mastered PSI, the greatest Phycic art.

They fought, and Pokey knew they were going to lose, so he did something he knew would save him, saying goodbye to his old friend Ness, Pokey turned off the devil's machine, and Guigue burst, his mind now wracked with insanity, his soul separated, taking with him his mind, a ghost of a former man, he was not alive, but THEIR. He now felt something weird, he heard Mary's song in his mind, the prayers of that blonde, made him remember, his old self came back, he felt complete, his child came back, he offered his friendship to Ness, as another prayer was answered, and he ceased to exist, in a blinding flash, and mental static, the greatest poet, was. No. More.


End file.
